


A Private Rendezvous

by Lucifer_Lover (TottPaula)



Series: Lucifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aroused Chloe, Chloe Gives In To Her Desires, Chloe Seduces The Devil, F/M, Finally, In Love With Chloe, Lucifer Is Experiencing His First Love, Lucifer Never Wears Underclothes, Nude Lucifer, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Torn Off Underwear, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lost inhibitions, mildly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Lucifer_Lover
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe have a very private rendezvous in his penthouse.Chloe says that she's there to talk about a case, but there's something more on the blonde's mind.Hmm!





	1. Oh my! Lucky little devil!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Maze, and Linda had gone to see a male revue, and Chloe is still hot and burning for Lucifer. 
> 
> Ooo!
> 
> She pretends that she's only here at Lux to talk about the latest murder case, but there's nothing wrong with a bit of deception once in a while, is there?
> 
> Lucifer certainly isn't complaining!

Lucifer had his fingers teasing her clit through her panties as she lay on top of the bar, legs spread open for him.

Bringing her to a slow climax was his current endeavor, he took his lovemaking quite seriously.

Especially with her, his longtime partner and deepest darkest fantasy.

His own desire!

 

Chloe was moaning as he stroked her flesh through the damp silken fabric, dragging out his name, not wanting to release it from her panting lips.

" _Oh, God, Lucifer!"_

"Let's just keep this about us, detective, no need to bring Dad into it and spoil our fun, eh?"

He knew she wasn't trying to spoil it, but he always had to make a clever quip, he was just that devilish.

He scented her arousal the moment she strode into Lux.

And yes, she was surely aroused!

 

He has called her to apparently discuss the current murder case and had hoped that she was finally in the mood for some hanky panky.

He felt amazed at his luck, she was asking for something to relieve her arousal after attending the male strip show with Linda and Maze.

 

And here he was, never dreaming she'd come here wanting, needing help for that particular situation!

He licked a taste of her essence through the soaked musky crotch, it was like Heaven on his tongue.

 

 "Aaaaaaah! Lucifer, that feels so good! Don't stop, please, I'm so horny! Uuuungh!"

 


	2. Please, please me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer loves his job. And his detective.

"Don't be too concerned, detective, I can go all night long, I shan't stop unless you ask, of course! I love doing this and I'll ensure that you become very satisfied, indeed."

 "Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm throbbing! Please, Lucifer, don't make me wait!"

 "Sorry, but you'll simply have to wait until you reach your summit, I just adore dragging out a woman's satisfaction. The look on her face, the speed of her breathing, the sound of her heartbeat... It heats me up, and as the devil himself, that's certainly saying something! And believe me, I can wait all night for my own satiation. You'll have to wait as well, my darling Chloe."

 "Lucifer! Mmm! Oh! Ungh!"

He loved stretching out her climax, hearing and seeing her excitement rise. He knew that it would be ultimately worth waiting for, but she needed to be patient.

He was in charge here and his own patience trifling with her gently was wearing thin, it was time to unleash his inner self. He grasped hold of her panties, soft silken and musky sweet, and tore them to shreds to get to her hot center, making her gasp.

"Lucifer, what are you...?" she began to say.

Then he plunged into her bush with a hunger borne of, well, waiting, he supposed. His tongue ran circles around her cunt, slow maddening and so hot. She began writhing, squirming and screaming as satisfaction was almost at hand, but she still had to wait for his permission. Next, he plunged a manicured digit in her opening, then a second one, and a third, pushing her to new heights. 

He whispered, "Come for me, detective, NOW!" as she fell into a volcano of climaxes, one shock after another.

Falling, falling, until she nearly blacked out from the strong pulsations that didn't stop for long, drawn-out moments of complete elation.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh! Oh my.....  Uuuungh! Oh, Luciferrrr! Ooohhhh!"

"I'm not finished with you yet, my darling Chloe," he said as he pulled a neon condom from his pocket. He removed his pants, nothing underneath, followed by his shirt. He was hung like a stallion, and his stomach was hard and muscled, as was the rest of his tight bod.

He rolled on his condom like putting on a show, he was always entertaining. Chloe looked upon him, panting, waiting for him to take her like the devil himself only could.

 

"Take me, take it all!" She screamed, still pulsing from earlier, "penetrate me, you bastard! I want you inside me. "

 Lucifer smirked and grasped her ass until she squeaked, plunging his meat deep into her most private precious depths.

She cried with joy, fat dollops of tears running down her face.

"Oh, yes, YES, you hot fucking devil!" she panted. She had given him all of her, and she loved the glorious feelings within.

 

"Detective! Language, please!" he grinned.

 

This was unexpected. The detective had never uttered a curse before.

 

 

 


	3. The Devil In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, our 'DeckerStar' fantasy comes true.

He was meat, and nature had meant him to be there, raw and animal, primal and huge.

Chloe wasn't a virgin by any means, but Lucifer was enormous, considerably larger than any man she'd ever had in her life.

She felt so filled, it was as though he'd plumbed depths that she hadn't known she possessed.

Her ex was but a teeny weenie compared to this man.

As he began moving within her, she felt instant sparks radiating throughout her body like she was conducting electrical current, and Lucifer was the live wire feeding it into her body.

She hadn't been with that many men in her life, but she knew that what Lucifer had was extraordinary.

It was no wonder that women and men regularly threw themselves at him.

Even Ellie seemed to have a crush on him, as had Linda.

And Linda herself had thrown herself at him without shame!

Why shouldn't she have the same pleasures of the flesh?

She felt as though she was ablaze. If this was supposed to be Hell, well then, she was in Heaven!

She hadn't realized when her clothes had all come off, but here she was in all of her natural glory, and he was worshipping her body as his member sawed in and out of her.

Sex had never felt this good before, she was sure of it.

He paid attention to every part of her body, and he had found erogenous zones where she would have sworn none existed until now.

"Oh, Detective, you're so tight and so very delicious! Tell me you'll stay the night, I'm begging you, please!"

"Yes, I'll stay with you. Just don't stop yet, I need more of you, harder, faster, please. I'm so hot! I need more!"

 

 


	4. Oh,My G...! I mean...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing Lucifer knows about is setting things on fire.
> 
> Chloe finally gets her deepest desires fulfilled

Chloe and Lucifer are finally joined as one.

Chloe is happily sighing and crying out, "Lucifer, I'm so filled by you! I think I'm coming again... Oh! Just keep doing that thing, whatever it is... Ah! Oh yes! Aiiieeee!"

Chloe is panting as her body trembles, but she wants to give him a good thrill, too.

  
"Come here Lucifer, I want my mouth around you."

She slid the condom off and mouthed him slowly until he was fully hard once again. It didn't take very long. 

Lucifer relishes this side of his detective, her inhibitions seem to have left for the evening as she's blowing his member clean, milking him of spunk.

"Oh, detective it seems that I've certainly gotten into you, you naughty girl, "

He sighed. She was doing a great job of working on him. He had no idea what had gotten into her, but he loved it!

It was his turn to be titillated by her and he loved what she was doing to him.

She was very good at that, he was surprised. 

Chloe had some hidden talents that he hadn't tapped yet. Wonderful talents indeed!

"Get another condom Lucifer," she ordered him, he was more than glad to comply.

"Come on Lucifer, more, I want more of you, now!"

He took his time sliding in again slowly, an inch at a time until she moaned in happiness. 

"How does that feel, my darling Chloe?" he asked lovingly. 

"Oh, so good! So, so, good!"   


	5. Naughty Nights, Indeed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer worships his darling detective.  
> 💕

Lucifer, Samael, Beezelbub... he's had many names over the centuries of history, but when Chloe calls his name in the throes of passion, well, no one has ever said his name with such love and reverence before.

He feels more than simply passion, this is new.

This is unexpected, but it can't be... love?

He was certainly no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh, he could have written the Kama Sutra and then added several hundred more ideas.

But this wasn't the mere pleasure of the flesh, this penetrated his heart, his soul, his very being!

He was in love with Chloe, he only wished to please her, not caring about his own satisfaction.

Not a whit!

Hearing her happy sighs and moans made his heart grow warmer.

He wanted this to be special.

Not mere sex, but a physical expression of his love for her, and damned be his own satisfaction!

In fact, it appeared that his satisfaction was inexplicably linked to her own, the more satisfying her experience with him was, the deeper his own love embraced him as well.

He softly placed kisses upon her skin. She felt like soft, fine, velvet beneath his tender touch.

She was different tonight, somehow able to show him what was hidden deep inside her heart, inside her soul.

She had bared her feelings as much as she had bared her flesh to him. 

Bestowed it as a precious gift, as only she could.

He treasured her.

Worshipped her.

He wasn't quite sure what had inspired her tonight of all nights, but he was glad that she had initiated the seduction, and not him.


	6. Lucifer in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer realized that this must be love, and it was as though his eyes had first opened on the world. 
> 
> Rose-colored glasses, indeed.

As Chloe slept in the arms of her lover, Lucifer thought himself the luckiest Devil in the universe.

He had found a woman who loved him warts and all.

And he loved her with all that he was, all that he had, and she accepted him. That was the strange part because sometimes he overthought things and became angry at himself.

He wasn't to blame for the world's evils, that was all Dad damned free will. He certainly couldn't control that.

When his self-loathing became extreme, he would Devil out, and become appalling. Chloe saw the part of him that was good and Angelic, even as deeply as he had buried it in his soul. She believed in him. That helped him fight off his own inner demons.

Certainly, he had many lovers, but he had never been in love and certainly not with a human being.

He would give anything to keep her at his side short of destroying mankind.

Humans were quite wonderful!

Perhaps this was why she existed, a special soul he could truly love, created just for him.

Perhaps.

If he was indeed deserving.

With nothing more to do, he slept with a contented countenance.

* * *

 

When the sun woke him without a hangover for a change he washed up and fixed a lovely little breakfast for them both, setting a pretty tray. After all, one dines with all the senses.

Maze would probably tease him if she herself hadn't fallen in love with Eve.

It seemed as though love was in the air for Celestials and Demons alike.

Bless!

As Chloe stirred he brought her breakfast in bed with him sitting next to her.

He recalled the last time she had slept in his bed and grinned. She had been quite drunk and provided a show as she removed every stitch of clothing and promptly fell asleep as naked as a newborn.

He might have taken advantage if he were the type of person who did such things, but he wasn't one to take such liberties, always seeking consent before getting naughty.

But she was so beautiful, like an Angel.

He did look, though.

How could he not?

He had to admit Dad had done a stupendous job creating her.

"Good morning, Lucifer. Thanks for last night, " she said coyly, "I'm really glad I stayed. Oh, you made breakfast, that was so thoughtful."

She accepted the coffee he handed her with a smile.

"Cream and sugar?" He asked.

"Please." This morning she felt wonderful.

Light.

Almost weightless.

Lucifer plated an omelet and some berries for her. His omelets were famous to his lucky houseguests.

He had great skills in the kitchen too it seems.

 


	7. Case, what case?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe admits to her deception. Kinda.

After a leisurely breakfast in bed followed by some heavy snogging, Chloe's phone rang.

"A jogger had been murdered in the park!" she explained.

"Darling, what happened to your original case, the one you said you'd come to discuss?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I'd made that up, I just needed to be with you last night," she grinned and blushed." I don't know what came over me. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Not really. Last night was wonderful. I suppose we should go get ready and head down to the murder scene."

 "Detective! You naughty little minx! You don't need an excuse to be able to come over for sex, I'm available absolutely any time you ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smirked.


End file.
